1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a pelvic-abdominal medical support garment for patient use to control pain, edema and infection occurring from acute or chronic conditions such as cancer or after genital or abdominal surgery or vaginal childbirth thereby reducing complications and improving recovery time.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Patients who have undergone aesthetic or reconstructive surgery of the abdomen, genitals or pelvis or who have given vaginal childbirth are likely candidates for some form of complications during the recovery period. Typical of such complications are atelectasis, hypostatic pneumonia, phlebitis, pulmonary complication, vulvar prolapse, abdominal swelling and lower back pain. Patients who have acute or chronic conditions such as cancer or severe arthritis often require support in the pelvic or abdominal areas to provide relief from pain. The prior art teaches the use of binders or girdles that use the elastic properties of fiber to provide abdominal support. Typical of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,879; 5,571,039 and 6,270,469. In some instances, the prior art offers back braces or belly braces and in some instances genital prolapse panties. The prior art teaches the utilization of both the elastic properties of the fibers used to form the garments and in some instances does teach the utilization of a non-elastic material to provide a mechanical support as opposed to the elastic support. There are also teachings in the prior art of panties that have integral pockets adapted to receive cold packs to assist in pain relief.
The prior art support garments currently known however do not provide a garment which can be immediately worn by the patient and which provides the ability to easily adjust the amount of pressure that is to be applied to the crotch region of the user nor is there any device which also allows the user to apply ice and an absorbent pad to the crotch region of the user to provide the desired support, increase the comfort of the crotch area and provide early ambulation to help the patient reestablish his or her normal physiology and prevents or minimizes complications.